Light in darkness
by Debumi1998
Summary: A story about Bella Swan,who recently had a break up with her boyfriend, Jacob after he cheated on her. The story continues with Edward and Bella becoming great friends and they eventually find their true love in each other. But Bella's fate doesn't seem to leave her. What will she do when she loses her parents?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first time in . Please forgive me for any mistakes committed due to my bad english and grammar.

"Now get up! Are you planning to sleep for the entire day?!" I hear a high pitched voice and feel someone vigorously shaking me.

"Wake up! Do you wanna miss school?"

"Oh Mom please! Five more minutes!",I mumble from under the covers.

"Okay..but if you're late don't blame me for not waking you up!",she stomps out of my room.

I roll on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. My cheeks feel sticky as I had cried all night thinking of him..Jacob! How could he do this? Cheat on me? I loved him so much and this was what I got in return! But in a way I felt lucky because I caught him kissing Lauren and I immediately walked away refusing to listen to any of his explanations. It's been two days since I left him. But I still miss him sometimes. I get out of my bed to freshen up. The weather is quite chilly Christmas is near and the thought of it made me feel warm and happy. I brushed my teeth and headed for the shower. The warm water seemed to wash away my memories about my relationship with Jacob. After getting out of the shower I felt relaxed and care free. I put on a midnight blue button down shirt and paired it with black skinny jeans,a black jacket and casual sneakers.

I went down and to the kitchen,grabbed a few muesli bars,waved goodbye to my mom,Renee and left. My dad, Charlie is the chief police so he leaves early in the morning. I get to meet him only at evening. My mother,Renee is a soft and sweet lady whereas my father, Charlie is bad tempered and never satisfied with anything. Renee wanted to marry a policeman as her father too was a policeman but little did she know before her marriage that all policemen are not like her father. Charlie always remains drunk rarely speaks to us. He comes home in the evening and sits down in front of the television. Eats silently during dinner never says a word on his own, until something has been asked. After dinner he prefers to watch some for television before getting totally drunk.

I head for my old truck,open the door and get in. The truck started with a roar when I turned on the ignition and that made me jump! I'm a high school student, studying at Forks High School. I don't have many friends as I prefer being on my own. Well that changed after Jacob came into my life but now I can spend some lone time. I park my truck in the lot and head for the gate. As expected I saw Jacob standing beside the gate. I pretended not to have noticed him and quickly dug out my cellphone from my pocket and pretend to be typing a text message. I crossed him and went inside peeked back and gave a sigh of relief since he didn't come behind me. I headed for my accounts class on first floor. I enter the class and find that my usual seat beside Jacob had been taken over by Lauren. I mentally thank her as it saved me from the trouble of listening to stupid explanations from Jacob. I looked round and all the seats were full except the one beside Lauren and the one beside one of the Cullen brothers,Edward. I chose to sit on that one as it usually remained empty.

"Hey can I sit beside you if you don't mind?",I ask him rather shyly.

He smiles and says,"Of course".

I smile and nod and settled down beside him. our accounts teacher walks in greets us and begins the class. I promptly start taking notes while he explains The Accounting Cycle. Once while taking notes I look up and see Jacob sitting beside Lauren. Strangely I didn't feel sad or jealous. I turned my head and looked at Edward who was busy admiring the flight drizzle outside. I looked into his notebook and saw it was blank. "Hey you not taking notes?",I ask hesitating a bit. He seemed to be not hearing me at first but suddenly jumps up and said that he got lost in thoughts. I nodded and continued taking notes. It's his problem I shouldn't interfere. The bell rings and leaves. I got up and started picking up my books. Edward remained seated. Just as I was about to leave I felt a hand on my shoulder which sent tingles and electricity down my skin. I knew it couldn't be Jacob because his touch never sent my skiing tingling. I turned around to see Edward. "Um..uh..if you don't mind can you come up to my place in the evening?",he asked.

" Actually I couldn't concentrate on today's class quite well and I need the notes too" "Yeah sure,no problem",I reply blushing slightly.

"Okay you at six?",he asks.

I nodded and left for my Economics day went quite well, I spent time with Mike,Jessica,Angela and Ben at the cafeteria. School got over at four. As I headed for my truck I saw Edward standing beside it. He waved to me and said he will come pick me up at six. I blurted out an 'okay'. He nodded and went to his Volvo. I got inside my truck and headed for home.

Charlie is not home yet. I change into a simple pair of shorts and a T-shirt and help Renee in cooking dinner. We made pasta for dinner. I told her that I would be out late as I would be helping Edward with some notes. She nodded and said,

"No problem".

I got ready, I wore a beige coloured sweater dress with black leggings and a black scarf. Promptly at six, I heard a honk of a car. I looked out of the window and saw Edward. I head downstairs wave bye at Renee and went out.

"Hey",I said to him.

"Hi!" ,he said.

"Lets go".

I went around and chose to sit at the back of the car.

"If you don't mind would you prefer sitting beside me?", he asked slightly blushing.

"Okay,no problem" , I said.

He seemed to jump a bit maybe out of joy or was it my imagination? He came over and opened the door for me I got inside and he closed it. He went to the other side got in and started the engine. I reached for the seatbelt but couldn't pull it,it was so tight. Edward leaned over almost embracing me and helped me with it. His lips slightly brushed my temples and I felt that electricity flow through me again. I blushed and he smirked. We journey to his house was a silent one with much little talking. As we reached his place,he quickly got out ran to the other side and opened the door for me.

"Welcome to my humble abode Miss Swan" he says. I giggle and take the hand he offered and got out of the car. We went inside the house felt empty.

"Your parents not home?",I ask.

" Um no" he replies." Actually I'm an orphan my parents,Carlisle and Esme died when I was five. But I do have foster brothers Jasper and Emmett with whom I'm in regular touch."

I had never seen Emmett but I had seen Jasper and his girlfriend,Alice once. They were a cute couple.

"You know we could have done our homework and all during lunch time",I said

" Then you wouldn't have to come to fetch me from home". He sighed and shook is head

" You won't understand,you won't understand",he whispers to himself.

"Okay let's study" , I say.

I explained the entire accounting cycle to him and he listened carefully. After that we started with homework. While doing homework I peeked from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me. I look up. "Any problem?" I ask .

He gets startled. " Uh no no just got lost in thoughts",he said running a hand through his copper hair.

I felt like getting up and run my hand through his hair,my hands ached but I controlled myself. It's been two days since I had a break up and I'm still recovering from it. I just can't think something like this so early. We finish our homework at around seven fifteen. Edward suggests we can grab something for dinner from the nearest deli.

Edward chose one of the chambers which were more private and attracted less public attention. I don't know whether he did this deliberately but it doesn't even matter. I'm not in some fucking date! After scanning through the menu,I order for a coke and pasta Italiano,he orders the same. It felt strange to be in this private area of the restaurant with Edward. I felt my stomach churning. The waitress came after a while with our food and she was literally all over Edward,which made me feel angry and jealous. But I swear,I could see Edward's discomfort with that. Still I felt pissed of at him for no reason. I don't know why felt that way for him. I didn't speak much to him during dinner. I insisted on paying for my own part,but he politely refused and handed a credit card to the waiter. Damn! I should have known! He is rich enough after inheriting so much from his lost family. I walked out and breathed in the chilly air. I shivered. Edward took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders. I refused to wear it and began walking forward. He easily matched my pace with his long legs.

"Bella what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?",he says rather painfully.

I look up at him and from nowhere I blurt out,"You think I was very happy when that waitress was ogling your body?"

I immediately place a hand on my mouth as I realised I just spoke out the truth. I blushed and started walking away from him. He came running after me.

He put both his hands on my shoulder and asked,"Bella are you jealous?"

A/N Okay please review! It makes me happy. This is my first time so if you locate some errors you have the right to tell me I'll try to improve as much as I can. Love you all xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for reading my story..love you all xx

Chapter 2

EPOV

Bella turns around her face is tomato red. God I love those pink cheeks! She blushed some more and nodded. I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to be so jealous Bella! I'm not dating her!"

She looks up into my eyes and boldly replies, "But I don't have any reason to be jealous. I'm not your girlfriend!"

"No you're not but will be soon!" ,I say to myself.

"Okay let's get you home it's getting cold" ,I say and she nods and follows me to the parking lot.

We drove in silence to the Swan residence. I peeked every time from the corner of my eye to take a good look at her. God I love her curves! The swell of her breasts,her flat stomach and perfect ass. She is a rare! From the moment I saw her for the first time, I fell in love with her. Her thick wavy hair falls round her back,her pale white skin,pink lips and her curvaceous body. She isn't very tall but just perfect for my height. I have always dreamed of possessing her but never got the courage and thus, she ended up with that bastard, Jacob! I feel pity for her as she had to go through such a painful breakup. I want to soothe her,take care of and love her. Having lost my parents at such a young age I feel deprived of love and care. I feel so empty and lonely in my big house. I too want a family of my own. My relationship with Tanya didn't even last a month,since I couldn't love her and thus,decided to break up with her. The very next day I saw Tanya with Sebastian,one of the boys from the basketball team. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the present. I pulled up in front of Bella's house and turned off the ignition.

"Thanks,for dinner and ride,",she said.

"I should be the one thanking you,after all the help you gave me with today's notes"I reply."Anytime!",she said and smiled. I smiled back. "Okay then good night. See ya tomorrow." ,she said and opened the car door.

"Bella?" ,I call.

"Yes?"she turns around.

"Can I ask you something?" ,I ask.

"Yeah sure" ,she replies.

"I noticed that you don't have much friends at school,I mean I also don't have any good friends. So if you don't mind can we be friends?" I ask.

"Um okay,no problem" ,she grins. I grin back.

"Great! See you at school tomorrow then. Good night!"

"Yeah good night" ,she replied and with a smile turned around to go into the house.

Next day at school,the last day before the school closes for winter break. As usual I'm the first one to reach school with no one else still arrived. I decide to sit on one of those seats in the playground. I take out my accounts note,but after a few minutes I doze off. I'm woken up by a rough shaking and a deep husky voice saying,"Mr. Cullen are you planning to have a nice afternoon siesta here?"

I immediately jump out of my seat and see our Principal standing in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Sir,"I apologise

"You better be. Now go to your class."he says

"Yes Sir",I reply and rush to the school gate.

I trip and slip while running through the hallway once dropping all my books. Shit man! I'm late for class. I reach the class and see already having started today's lesson.

He looks towards me and says,"Ah ! May I know where you were?",he asks.

"Sir actually I dozed off in one of the park benches,"I reply rubbing the back of my head.

The entire class bursts into laughter.

"Silence please!"he says.

All noises die down.

"Ah! I see. Hmm so was it a plan to drop my class?"he asks accusingly.

"No Sir absolutely not,"I replied.

" this is the first time that you've been late for my class so I'm leaving you. See that it is not repeated. Now go take a seat." He says firmly.

"Yes Sir",I say and go to take my seat beside Bella.

After class Bella says,"You know I thought you were sick or something and I was planning to pay you a visit after school,only to find you were enjoying a siesta!"she tells me.

"Well I couldn't sleep all night after having spent time with a beautiful lady last day"I say truthfully.

She blushes. God I love that! " Don't be silly!"she says and leaves the room with a smile on her face. I grin stupidly at myself. At lunch time I entered the cafeteria and find her at the line. I go and stand behind her.

"Hey",I whisper into her ear. God she smells so good.

She turns around and smiled "Hi!"

We talk about school and I get to know a lot about her family. Her parents Renee and Charlie. I spoke about Jasper and Emmett both studying in Universities. We spent the entire lunch together on a separate table. I once looked up and saw Jacob glaring at me from a table diagonal to us. I know I'll have to face him one day. But for now I want to have some Bella time. The bell rings and Bella gets up to pick her stuff. I help her out. Then I don't know from where I stood up and took her hand in mine. It was so so soft! I thought she might pull back and walk away. But she smiled sweetly and we walked hand in hand to the next class.

After school I met her at the parking lot.

"So you having any plans tonight?"I ask casually.

"No. I don't have any close friends. Although you're becoming one."she replied.

That made be grin. " Same here" I replied.

I felt so happy. " So do you mind hanging out with me tonight?"I ask.

"I have some gifts to buy for my brother for Christmas you know. Maybe you could help me choose"I add shrugging.

"Yeah sure",she beamed at me.

"Okay then I'll pick you up at five. Be ready." I say

She nodded and we went to our respective cars.

By four forty five I'm dressed and ready to leave. I wore an emerald green T-shirt with black jeans and leather jacket. I drove to her place and gave a honk honk. She peeped through the window and after a few minutes she came down. I took her in from head to toes she looks nice in whatever she wears. Her V neck pink top shows a lot of cleavage that made my mouth paired it with navy blue jeans and cute pink sneakers. Her hair hanging in soft small curls with a pink hair got into the car and we drove to Port Angeles.

I put on some music "Leave out all the rest" by Linkin Park and she immediately started humming.

"I dreamed I was missing"

"You were so scared"

"But no one would listen

Coz no one else cared.

After my dreaming I woke with this fear

What am I leaving when I'm done here?

So if you're asking me I want you to know

When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed

And don't resent me when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest,leave out all the rest"

She sang the entire song as if there was no one around her. She had a lovely voice. I put down the volume of the song to listen to her voice better. She didn't seem to notice and continued singing. She seemed to know all the songs of Linkin Park and she even knew the Taylor Swift ones. I didn't speak at all her voice was enough to make me happy. When we reached Port Angeles she still seemed lost in songs. I got out of my car and opened her side of the car. Only then did she notice that we have reached.

"You have a nice voice. I like it"I say smiling

"Thanks"she replies blushing.

We enter the mall and she immediately helps me out with buying gifts.

"Okay Jasper loves listening to songs so this iPod would be cool!"she picks it up. It's completely black and shiny,with a big enough screen.

"It's perfect",I say smiling

She smiled back. She almost turned all the shops upside down and finally we found the perfect gift for Emmett,a knitted pullover with a E on it.

I looked around and decided this is the right time.

"Um Bella?"I call.

"Yeah?"she says looking up from a book which she had bought.

"I'm going to the restroom. Will you wait for me?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. Take your time no problem",she smiled.

I smiled back "Thanks!"

I started walking in the other direction. I will have to get that bracelet which I saw in that jewellery shop. The moment I looked at it I knew it was made for Bella only my Bella! I'll make her mine only mine at any cost! I say to myself while walking.

A/N Okay so here is the second chapter. Read and review as always,you know it makes me happy. And thanks to those who are following and have favourited my story. Without your support I'll be no where. Soon Edward and Bella's first kiss gonna happen. Stay tuned! xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you so much for your support.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I saw Edward leaving in a rush for the restroom. "Urgent need to pee",I mutter to myself. I look through my shopping bags. A tie for Charlie,an emerald brooch for Renee. I think about whether I missed anyone else and suddenly Edward's face comes to my mind.

"I think I should get something for him too. After all he has been a great friend! A friend on whom I can lean on and who is helping me to go through the after effects of break up."I say sighing to myself.

I start walking and I come across a photo frame shop. Full of different kinds of frames. I enter the shop and after rummaging through various kinds I settle on one plain simple,silver in colour with black,shiny design. Masculine but still there is a feminine touch to it. I got it for him. I even bought some fabric from the fabric shop as I intended to sew a handkerchief for Edward. A small gift along with the frame. As I came out of the shop,a candlelit restaurant came into view and I remained rooted to the spot.

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh come on Bella! My tummy is growling! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!",Jacob says.

"You're my boyfriend Jacob you should be patient and understanding with your girlfriend",I said while pulling out another book from one of the shelves of the bookstore.

"Yeah yeah! Sacrifice everything for the sake if my girlfriend! Huh!"he huffs.

"Cool!" I reply coldly.

We left the bookstore after ten minutes with my hands overflowing with both our shopping bags.

"Jacob would you care helping me out with those bags?"I ask.

"I'm an independent guy! I don't listen to orders!"he replies rudely.

"I'm not ordering you! I'm just asking"I reply.

He stops in front of a restaurant named Spring Field. We went inside and soon we were on a table. I took in the surroundings,light peach walls,dim lighting,a candle on each table with Claude Debussy playing softly in the background.

I sighed

Jacob pulled his chair and came to sit beside me.

"Hey! Are you upset?"he asks soothingly.

"No",I reply.

" Well I know you are and I know how to make you happy. I love you" he whispers into my ear.

"I love you too", I put my arms round himself and hugged him tight.

He lifted my chin and cupped my face.

"God you're so beautiful",he mutters under his breath.

He slightly brushed his lips against mine and then our lips parted and we kissed. I wrapped my arms round his neck and pulled him closer. The warmth of his body gave me great comfort. He pulled back after sometime panting for breath.

We had dinner in silence,with Jacob occasionally rubbing my knuckles or kissing my cheek.

While we left for home I saw another couple round the corner,sharing an intimate kiss. On looking at them I felt that they had a sweetness in their kiss which me and Jacob didn't have.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Hey what are you doing here? I told I would be back soon!"a smooth,velvety voice asks me. I realise I had been daydreaming. I blush.

"I'm sorry I was just taking a look around and got lost in thoughts",I reply

"It's okay",he replies sweetly.

We had dinner at Mc. Donald's. I love the melted cheese with chicken and the yummy milkshake. We drove home listening to One Direction. My favourite one Best song ever starts playing and I started humming and dancing and swaying side by side. After a few minutes, I realise I'm not alone in the car.

"I'm sorry" I apologise. "I just got carried away by the song." I blush.

" No problem. Moreover I like it when you act care free while you are with me and don't hide your feelings."he grins and he appeared quite amused but in his eyes I saw a hint of truth. I too grinned back.

When he pulled up in front of my house,he put off the ignition,got out of the car,ran to my side to open the door for me.

" The gentleman you are!"I say truthfully smiling.

"I try to be",he said and nodded.

I felt something was wrong he seemed quieter than usual.

"Edward are you okay?" I ask highly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need some sleep",he replied.I nodded

"Yeah you really should sleep. I don't want you to miss half of the class tomorrow also!"I laugh

He doesn't laugh,just nods.

"Sorry I didn't want to make fun of you",I apologise "No offence intended"I add.

"None taken,"he smiles.

I feel relieved and smiled back.

"Good night. Will see you soon again. Bye!" I smile.

"Yeah good night. Bubye" he replies.

I nod and turn to open the door.

"Um Bella?" He asks hesitating.

"Yeah?" I turn around and literally crash into his massive chest as he is just standing inches away from me.

I stare into his emerald green eyes and I got lost in them. I felt his hands on my shoulder and suddenly he had lifted me up from the the ground and had pulled me into a tight,warm hug. I didn't pull away although I should have. But it felt so right. I realised that I'm also hugging him back as I had my hands wrapped round his shoulders. He held me tight to him and none of use let go. After sometime he pulled back,kissed my left cheek and when I didn't say anything,he left smiling to himself. He went to his car and waved to me. I don't remember waving back. I'm too lost in thoughts of how he smelled,felt,how warm,loving and sweet his touch was. I loved the feel of his lips on my skin,his soft ruby red lips,all wet and juicy.

A/N Okay so Edward gains the courage to kiss Bella on her cheek. Let's see what happens next. Read and review as always. Love you all xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Wow! Can't believe! So many viewers and visitors! I'm loving it! :D this is a new chapter. Read and review as always!

BPOV

I didn't see Edward the next day. Honestly, I didn't feel like seeing him. The hug and kiss on the cheek is too much to register in such a short period of time when I'm overburdened with the consequences of a break up. It was the first romantic relationship of my life and the worst! I shook all thoughts out of my head and started chopping some more potatoes. Mmm..Momma's Potato Cakes! Love them! When I'd finished all chopping and peeling, I tidied up the kitchen with a broom,dumped all the potato skin in the bin and headed upstairs to my room. I went to the closet,took out my favourite deep violet coloured wallet,which I rarely use and left for the nearby marketplace. Christmas is just day after tomorrow. I enter one of the shops selling the decorating ornaments. Stars..bells..candles..Santa clauses they made me feel warm and happy. The children seemed to the most excited, jumping and dancing about and occasionally tugging their parents's hand to show them something. I smiled to myself. Childhood the time of innocence. The best part of one's life. I sigh thinking about this while I pay for the decorating ornaments and chocolates I had bought.

I open the door of the store and move out into the chilly air. I shiver and gather the coat around myself. It would snow soon enough.

"It's already getting dark,"I mutter to myself.

I start walking towards one of the tree my family doesn't like celebrating Christmas,but I do. I'm not allowed to bring big trees home. Mom says the pine needles are very difficult to clean up later on. Thinking about this I pick up a small but cute one. It had just the perfect number of branches and conical in shape. Yeah it's perfect!

"Here I want this one."I say to the boy selling it.

"Ten dollars",he replies.

I pay it to him and he wraps the base of the tree with some newspaper to make it easier to carry.

With the bag of decorating ornaments in my hand it got very difficult for me to carry the tree. But I somehow managed. A smooth,velvety voice made me look around and see.

"Hey!"the velvet like voice calls.

I turn around and I'm immediately faced by a huge Christmas tree. A Talking Tree?!

"Well well! It's a great idea to attract customers to buy Christmas trees. But you know you're Talking Tree is under decorated thus, unattractive. You should put on some ornaments on it,"I suggest.

"Hey! I'm no talking tree and I'm not selling trees!"the tree replies.

Just then a head peeps out from behind the tree and I see it's Edward!

"God I'm so sorry! I thought you to be an advertisement for selling trees! Please forgive me!"I apologise sincerely. But I blushed.

"Hey it's okay! No problem! If I were in your place I would have thought the sme,"he appeared highly amused.

"Yeah yeah make fun of me!"I say.

"Hey I never made fun of you!"he replied angrily.

I sighed I didn't have the energy to fight and I started walking home.

"I just wanted to drive you home Bella. Remember we are friends,we care for each other. I want to drop you home safely."he almost whispered.

"I'll text you after I've reached home"I reply and walk away.

He called but I didn't reply. I need some Bella time I'll handle him later. I reach home and find Charlie talking with Renee,a rare thing.

Renee sees me and comes forward and takes the tree and the bag from my hands. She carried them and placed it in one corner of the drawing room.

"Mom?"I call.

"Yes?"she replies.

"I'll be decorating the tree after dinner. Is that okay with you and Dad?"I ask.

"Yeah yeah"she replies waving her hand. I nod.

"Um Bella?"Charlie calls me with his drunken voice.

"Yeah Dad?"I ask

"Me and your mother we are going to meet your Gran in Seattle. She is very ill. She has brain cancer and won't survive long. She needs me and Renee."he says with a look of sadness.

I take his hand in mine.

"Dad, can I go with you both?" I ask.

"No honey",he replies. "We wanted to take you actually, but we don't know when we will be back. And we don't want you to miss school."he replies sincerely.

I nod understanding.

"When are you both going?"I ask.

"Day after tomorrow in the morning" he replies.

I nod again and got up. I went upstairs and to the washroom. I closed the door. Gran. I can't believe that the brain tumour turned out to be cancerous! And she has just a few days in hand. I try to recollect the faint memories of childhood, my favourite chocolate-chip cookies baked by her, the lemon curd and jam tarts, the different types of cakes and so much more goodies. I miss them. I miss her and I'll never get to see her again. Hot tears begin to flow down my eyes. I wipe them with the sleeve of my top. Wash my face and head downstairs for dinner. After dinner I set up the tree in one corner by the window and began decorating it. Thoughts about me and Jacob from last years's Christmas flooded my mind. I shook them off. No more Jacob! I shout to the weak part of my mind and heart. He was just born to plague my life. But,thank heavens,God pulled him out of my life and I've closed all open doors.

The tree was small so it didn't take me long to decorate it. I tested the lights and they glowed brightly. I smiled and switched them off. Wished Charlie good night and kissed Renee on the cheek and headed upstairs.

I changed into a tank top and pyjama shorts and snuggled under the covers. Just then my cell phone vibrated and I reached for it from the night stand.

25 MESSAGES RECEIVED

It said.

I opened the inbox and found lots of worried texts from Edward. God I completely forgot about him! I quickly text back apologising. Telling him about my Gran and that my parents are leaving for Seattle on Christmas morning.

I hit the send button.

After a few seconds the cell phone vibrated. He had replied.

OH I'M SO SORRY TO HEAR THAT. PLZ DON'T BE UPSET. EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE FINE.

I put away the phone and lied down and within a few minutes I fell asleep. I'm woken up by the sounds of voices and fidgeting. I look up at my digital clock and find it's just 5 A.M. I get out of bed and put on a robe and head downstairs. Renee and Charlie are furiously packing their bags.

"Mom what's wrong?"I ask

"Oh honey! Your Gran's neighbouring lady just called and said that Gran has just suffered a stroke and was admitted to hospital"she replies sobbing.

She composes herself.

"But don't worry everything's gonna be alright. She'll be okay."she says soothingly.

I nod despite of knowing that she'll never be okay.

Renee packed furiously while Charlie sat in the drawing room still and silent. I didn't have the courage to go console him as I might break down into tears. I stood rooted to the spot thinking old thoughts about the happy times spent with Gran. Renee and Charlie seemed to have left the house in a blur as I couldn't remember when they left. The last thing I remembered was when Mom kissed me on the cheek and hugged me and I had also hugged Dad. He had whispered into my ear that he has always loved me and will always do.

After they left, silence seemed to loom into the house. I ran upstairs pulled on a T shirt,sweater and thick coat. Changed into black jeans and boots. Got some necessary things and stuffed them into my duffel bag. I looked up and saw that it was just 6 A.M. It didn't matter I feel lonely and scared in this house. I lock all the windows properly and lock the front door properly and check the lock twice and then I got into my truck and left.

I kept on driving as far as I could go. It didn't matter where I went. I just chose a random street and went on driving. I finally hit the brakes and find myself outside Edward's house. I know it's too early but I've no one else as close to me as Edward. He is a friend who is understanding and caring and I need him. He answers the door after ringing the bell twice. I look up. He is wearing black pyjama pants and his chest is bare with no sign of hair on it.

"Bella?"he looks up rubbing his eyes. 'Whats wrong?"he asks.

Without thinking I crash into his chest and immediately started crying. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and I welcomed his warmth. It made me feel better much much happier.

"Bella why are you crying?"he asks as if he is in pain.

I told him the entire story from yesterday night till the crack of dawn. He seemed to understand and let held me to him. He smoothed my hair and kissed it. I just wrapped my arms tighter round him. I felt tired and greatly upset and I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up to the feel of warmth round my waist and over my breasts. I crack open my eyes and see I'm pressed against a hard chest and the heat from it almost burning it. I try to take in my surroundings and soon I remember everything. I looked up and saw Edward sleeping. He looked so peaceful and innocent. I brushed the bronze hair from his eyes and he stirred and wrapped his arm tightly round me and I fell directly over his bare chest. My head rested on chest and I listened to his heart beat. I didn't want to get up. It felt right to be with him. This handsome man for whom the girls of the school dress to the best of their abilities. But I never felt the same way. I dressed in whatever I felt comfortable. I looked up to see his closed eyes and I thought about his emerald shining green eyes. I look at his ruby red lips and think how it would feel against my lips,my neck,my shoulder,my nape and my nipples. It felt so hot and sexy against my cheek and the thought of it sent goosebumps on my skin. I realised that in these few days I have really fallen in love with Edward Cullen. Unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. But,I felt too afraid to tell him. What if he says no? What if he loves someone else? I shook my head and I carefully got out of bed careful not to wake him up. I look around and find my coat and bag on a chair. I put on the coat,took the bag and left without a second thought.

I don't deserve him. I'm too ordinary compared to him. I can only be friend,a good friend and nothing more than that. I wipe of my tears and drove away from his house.

A/N Okay so Bella has fallen in love with Edward! Finally! But she has got all the wrong thoughts about Edward's feelings towards her. Will Edward be able to finally confess his true feelings for her?

Read and review as always! Thank you xx :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This chapter is in Edward's point of view. Hope you all like it! Let me know.. :)

Chapter 5

EPOV

I rolled on the bed and put my hand on Bella's side of the bed. It felt cold and empty. I looked around in my sleepy eyes but saw no sign of her. I slowly got up,rubbed my eyes and looked around. Her bag and coat was gone. I got to my feet. But after searching the entire house thoroughly, I saw no sign of her. I realised she had left. A terrible fear gripped me. Did I try groping her body in my sleep? Or did I try kissing her? Fuck! I muttered to myself. I quickly rushed to the bathroom,brushed and took a bath. I came downstairs and put on whatever clothes I could get,even if they did not match properly. I grabbed a pop tart and with that locked the door of the house and drove as fast as I could with the tyres screeching and leaving marks on the ground. I have to apologise to her,no matter what. I pull up in front of Bella's house and find the main door left open. I went inside and closed the door. I look around in the drawing room,in the kitchen and in the storeroom,even the garden and washroom. But she was nowhere to be found. I decided to go upstairs. There were two doors upstairs. One was a washroom and she was not there,so I decided to check out the other room. I slowly opened the door and nearly tripped over the duffel bag,but somehow regained my balance. I looked around and saw Bella curled up in one corner of the bed and she was sobbing loudly. As I made my way towards her,the wooden floor creeked and she looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing here?"she asks,her voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry Bella,"I apologise.

"Why are you apologising?",she asks with surprise in her voice.

"I think I did something wrong with you while I was asleep"I say feeling ashamed.

"Wrong?"she asks bewildered.

"Yes. I think so. Otherwise why would you leave?"I say.

She looks down.

"Edward I..you..didn't do anything wrong..I though that.."she trailed off.

"Bella you thought what?"I ask curiously.

"No nothing"she replied,her voice still hoarse.

"Bella please tell me. What's wrong? Maybe I can help you!"I say deeply concerned.

I took her hands in mine and she did not hesitate. I made soothing circles on them and she leaned into the crook of my neck.

"Bella I won't push you to say something,that you don't want to. Whenever you feel like you want to say something I'm here always,"I say softly into her ear.

She just nods. Words failing her as she bursts into a new round of tears. I just hold her tightly to myself. I don't know why she is crying,but I just want to absorb all her pain in me. I want to see her happy forever. I want to see her smiling always. I've always been sensitive to others crying and soon I realised I was crying too.

I shushed Bella and after sometime she just sobbed and gasped.

"Hey no more crying Bella dukes!"I say softly.

She giggled and smiled and pulled me into a hug,which I welcomed without any hesitation. I loved her touch and her smell and I was willing to accept it in any form. An idea suddenly popped up in my head.

"Bella?"I ask

"Yeah?"she replies,her face still buried in my chest.

"Do you mind spending tonight and Christmas night at my place? Please?"I plead.

"Okay"she replies nodding."It will be fun,"she adds.

"It can be so much more than",I reply lost in thoughts.

She just tightens her grip around me and I rock her from side to side. Drawing soothing circles on her shoulder and occasionally kissing her hair and soon she fell asleep.

I looked at her tear-stained face and gently wiped away the powdery remains. Then I gently laid her down on the bed and put the comforter back on her. Then I lay beside her watching her peaceful and beautiful face while she slept with an arm round my waist and a leg entangled with mine. I lightly massaged her scalp and she buried her face in my chest. I lay awake for quite sometime before I too fell asleep.

A/N Okay so this was a short chapter. But it was quite cozy cozy right? ;) Read and review as always. Love you all xx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I was quite busy for a few days with my admission to high school and buying new books and all. Here is another chapter! Read and review as always!

Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up with a start and blinked my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. I tried to recollect my memories and immediately his face came into my mind! EDWARD! I strained my eyes in the darkness,but he was no where to be seen. I turned on the bedside lamp and found a note under it. I picked it up and started reading it to myself.

"Sorry had to leave without telling you. Didn't have the heart to wake you up. Will come pick you up for dinner at seven then we can go to my place. Pack whatever you feel is necessary.

Yours E x"

I read the letter again and again the smooth and perfect handwriting I caressed it with my fingers. I looked at my digital clock with its glowing numbers and saw it was six in the evening. I had one hour before Edward came. I got out of bed and decided to have a warm shower first. As I stepped into the shower, I felt relaxed under the warm water. I thought of Charlie and Renee and made a mental note to call them after I finished showering. I got out of the shower,put on a pink frilly top and paired it with black jeans and my favourite white coat. I went downstairs and ringed their number. No one picked up the phone. I tried twice but still no one answered. I sighed and gave up.

I went upstairs and emptied my backpack of its contents. I stuffed some toiletries and the dress I had planned to wear on Christmas night. I packed some night clothes and a few casual clothes.

I was munching some chocolate wafers when Edward softly came in.

"Hi",he said,pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hi"I replied with my mouthful of wafers.

He laughed. "Want some?"I offer.

"Feed me"he replies. A strange seriousness in his eyes.

I didn't know how to react at first,but then I picked up a wafer and fed him.

"It just got sweeter"he replied smiling.

I blushed furiously and smiled.

"Let's go"he said taking my hand while picking up my backpack with another.

I insisted on carrying it myself but he denied.

We drove in silence. I could feel him fidgeting beside me and it was late December, so sweating was not natural. He pulled up in front of a small yet cozy and romantic continental restaurant.

He got out of the car,opened my door and offered me his hand. I took it and smiled. He didn't smile back. I could see something was bothering him,but I decided it would be best not to ask. We went inside and he took one of the tables in the corner,which offered privacy from other curious diners. We placed our orders and I sipped on my coke after it was served. Edward remained silent. I looked up.

"Hey are you okay?"I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll just visit the washroom"he replied unmindfully and got up and walked in the direction of the men's washroom.

I leaned back into my chair and then put my head into my hands. I didn't realise when he had returned. The arrival of the waiter with our foods made me aware that Edward was back. We ate together. I tried talking to him but he always replied in monosyllables. After we paid the bill and I got up.

"Bella?"he called.

"Yes?"I replied.

He rubbed the back of his head and passed me a piece of paper.

"Read this. I'm waiting outside."he instructed and went out.

I unfolded the delicate piece of paper carefully and written in red ink the letter said,"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO START THIS LETTER, BUT I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I REALLY LIKE YOU AND PERHAPS WE CAN BE COMMITTED. I CAN'T WRiTE ANYMORE,BUT I REALLY DO LOVE YOU.

EDWARD :)"

I stood rooted to the spot unable to decide how to react to this confession. Time seemed to have come to an absolute stand still. I read the letter again and again to myself as though it would get lost and I'll never see it again, so I'm memorising the lines.

A/N So Edward finally confesses his true feelings for Bella. What will be Bella's response? Next chapter will be Edward's point of view.

Love you all xx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you so much for your love and support! Here's a new chapter! xx

Chapter 7

EPOV

I stood outside my hands sweating, although Christmas was just a few hours away and the weather was bitterly cold and the according to the weather forecast it would probably snow tonight. I rubbed my temple with my fingers each second as it ticked by felt like hours. I had no idea how Bella would react to my sudden confession. What if she freaks out and runs away? I didn't even have the courage to turn around and see Bella through the glass doors. I just stood there closing my eyes and waiting to get rejected. I heard the glass door open and I froze.

"Edward?"she called. Her voice a whisper.

I turned around opening my eyes to look at her. I didn't look straight into her eyes. I suddenly felt something warm in my chest and before I realised she buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around me. Automatically my hands gripped her waist and I pulled her up from the ground. I removed a stray lock of hair from her face and wiped the tears in her eyes. She in return kissed me on both cheeks and kissed away my tears. She smiled widely at je and I grinned. I felt so happy that I didn't have words to explain! I ran to my car hopping and skipping. I heard Bella's laugh in the background. I turned around and ran to her and picked her up in bridal style. She squealed and wrapped her arms round my neck. I kissed her forehead and nuzzled her neck. She giggled. I placed her on the car seat and straightened to walk to my side. As I turned around, Bella tugged my arm and pulled me towards her. Her face just inches away from mine. She sighed and I felt her sweet breath against my face. She put an arm around my shoulder and leaned in to me.

My heart thumped heavily against my chest.

"I love you too Edward"she cooed into my ear and I melted.

I couldn't remember driving to Bella's residence. She just needed a minute to turn on the Christmas lights and leave. Then we drove to my place. I again carried her to the house in my arms. She giggled. God I love that heavenly sound. She changed into a pair of shorts and a full sleeve shirt. When she had come out of the room I just couldn't keep my eyes away from her legs. I imagined myself kissing those pale and soft thighs and massaging them. When I realised that I was dreaming I gestured towards the tree and she smiled.

"Let's decorate it!'she squealed and jumped.

I grinned.

It took a long time to decorate the tree but Bella was fast. She had kept the biggest and shiniest star for the top of the tree. However, she couldn't reach the top. So I picked her up with my hands round her waist and she placed it on the tree. While putting her down my palms lightly brushed against her bare thighs and I got an erection. Bella felt the poke and gasped.

"I'm sorry"I apologised feeling ashamed of myself.

"It's okay"she said shaking her head.

I hugged her and just as I was going to kiss her on the cheek,she crashed her lips on mine and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back. We kissed like we never had. There was no end to it. When she pulled back for breath, I looked at her face in the dimlight. She looked like a princess. I swept her off her feet and we crashed on the couch and we kissed and kissed.

We got up once to have dinner and she had cooked spaghetti. I had loved it and I didn't leave out a morsel on my plate. She had even fed me from her own part and I ate gladly. After dinner, I lay my head on her lap and we stared outside through the glass windows.

As the first flake of snow fell from the sky, Bella got to her feet and went outside and ran to garden. Jumping and dancing in the snowfall. I ran after her.

"Get inside. You'll catch a cold!"I say loudly and wrap my arms around myself as the bitter cold wind hit me.

Bella didn't seem to be feeling cold, she looked so happy. I sat down on the steps of my door and admired her. Her looked at her body, her perfect curves and her flawless face. After sometime, I walked up to her smiling and pulled her into my arms and we swayed side to side. We danced together as I hummed a tune and she gave me one of her rare million dollar smiles. The joy I felt inside me was unexplainable. My heart felt cold on the outer surface, but inside it felt all warm and loved.

"I love you Edward..I love you so much..Forever!"she whispered into my ear.

My heart melted and I replied,"I love you too Bella, more than my own life!"

I crashed my lips on her and we got lost into a different world, unaware of the bitter cold or the snow. Our love for each other was enough to keep us warm. At that moment, the only thing that mattered to me was Bella. When we pulled apart for breath. The church bells began to ring.

"Merry Christmas Bella..I love you"I said leaning into her face.

"Merry Christmas Edward..I love you too! This is the best Christmas I ever had!"she replied smiling and her eyes sparkled.

I felt so happy on seeing her happiness and love for me. I nodded and smiled and resumed kissing her.

A/N Read and review as always. xx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm so so sorry for giving such a late update! :( I was so busy with studies and assignments that I didn't get any time. I'm really very sorry..

Chapter 8

EPOV

I carried Bella inside to my room. She was shivering and I wrapped a blanket over her. She wrapped her arms round my neck and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I kissed her on her temple and carried her upstairs. I put her down on the carpeted floor and she smiled sweetly at me,but there was tinge of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Will you prefer going to bed..or?"

She interrupted me and said,"I'll prefer a bath"

"Okay. I'll leave you to yourself. I'm downstairs. Call me if you need anything." I said with great pain.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about Bella naked under in my shower room,using the same shampoo and shower gel I use. Pictures of it came in my mind. I blushed and shook my head and just as I was about to leave the room, I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around with a questioning look in my eyes.

She seemed to sense it. She pulled me close to her,so that our loins brushed against each other. The hair at the back of my neck stood up. Bella stood up on her toes and whispered against my lips,"Join me"

I stood still,unable to believe whether what I heard was a dream or reality. I looked at Bella as she entered the shower room. I took a deep breath and followed her unbuttoning the top button of my shirt. Bella stood inside still wearing her clothes. I closed the door behind me and I turned Bella around to look at me. She was blushing. I smiled at her and she blushed some more. God I loved that blush! Slowly I started unbuttoning her button down shirt to reveal her black lace bra. It was a sheer one and revealed her areolas. I hooked my fingers in her shorts and pulled them down. Her black lace panties came down with it. I took a look at her perfectly formed buttocks and the soft flesh between her thighs that had a pinkish hue which could be seen even through her pubic hair.

She stepped out of her pants and I tossed them in the laundry bag. Slowly I pulled her hands out of her shirt and unclasped her bra. My breath caught as I took a look at her breasts. They were not very big but just the type which I preferred. Everyone at school said that Jessica in school had the best boobs but to me they were the worst. I had a different taste for boobs..they had to be perky and soft. They had to such that if I slapped them lightly they would jiggle and that aroused me greatly. Bella's was just the type I loved.

I took her breasts in my hands and realised they were a handful.

"So soft!" ,I said totally lost in ecstasy.

She giggled and blushed.

I took one of her soft pink hued nipples in my mouth and sucked the sweet honey like breast. She gasped as my mouth wrapped around her sweet pea and she sighed with pleasure. She fidgeted with my shirt and trousers and soon I was out of them standing with my manhood hard and throbbing for her touch. She took my manhood in her mouth and teased it with her tongue and I felt that I was hanging from a precipice. I turned on the shower and the warm water soaked both of us. I took the shower cream in my hand and massaged it on her shoulders and hands. I bent down to wash her slender legs and thighs and the soft flesh between her thighs, it was warm and soft. I couldn't help and I kissed the delicate flesh and her fingers raked through my hair and she moaned deeply. I descended upwards massaging her breasts and carefully taking care of the tips of her nipples as it contracted against my fingers.

Finally I pulled her into a hug and washed away the foam of the shower cream. Then she massaged my scalp by washing my hair with my favourite shampoo.

I played with her breasts while she massaged the front of my head. Slapping them,shaking them and pinching the sensitive tips of her breasts.

"Please",she requested.

"I want to feel you inside me"

"Promise me something first" ,I told gently.

"What?",she asked dreamily.

"You will marry me no matter what"I said seductively.

"I will..I promise" , she said.

"Please understand..I'll make love to you Isabella, but only after I marry you. Till then we can foreplay with each other..sleep together..take showers together. I want you to enjoy your life before you are married to me like a true virgin. I love you Bella." I explained gently to her.

She nodded understanding prominent in her eyes. She kissed me gently on my lips and smiled.

" I love you Mumu" she replied.

"Mumu?" I asked amused.

"That's your pet name. From now on I'll call you Mumu" ,she replied her eyes soft and pleading.

I grinned widely.

"And in return I'll give you something"I said seductively.

I picked her up in my arms and she squealed.

I carried her to the bed and laid her down. "The sheets will get wet!",she protested loudly.

"Doesn't matter!" I replied impatiently.

I took out some massaging oil from the cupboard..applied some on her beautiful pink hued boobs. I turned off the bedside lamp and lighted a candle. The white skin of her breasts gleamed like white pearl. The perfect curves of her body aroused me greatly and she brushed her fingers on my cheek and I kissed them.

Slowly I started massaging her boobs slowly and carefully. Taking care not to hurt her,at the same time also took care that my insatiable hunger for Bella which I had put behind a barrier once now came up to the surface.

I pinched her nipples..massaged them..slapped them..sucked them and even put my manhood in her cleavage and rubbed it between her beautiful breasts.

I did everything I always wanted to do with her..my passion for her increasing each second. It is said that men retreat after sex,but I wanted to hold her in my arms and love her. I could never get enough if her.

The last thing which I remembered before blowing out the candle was Bella sighing softly. Her breasts going up and down as she breathed. I admired her in the candlelight.

"You look angelic with your breasts exposed. Why do you wear bras?"I asked.

"What do you mean",she asked colouring slightly and looking the other way.

"I meant that you look enchanting without a bra. Those beautiful breasts hanging from your chest..the pink hues of your nipples that attract me like honey attracts a bee" ,I said leaning over her chest.

"Oh Mumu!",she said and wrapped her arms round my neck and she smooched me hard.

In return I placed a hot and wet kiss on each of her breasts and blew out the candle.

A/N Read and review as always! And I'm again sorry for such a late update. Love you all. xx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Next chapter here. Read and review as always xx

EPOV

I was woken up by the sound of vibration on the bedside table. I groaned and snuggled closer to Bella. She stirred and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" ,she answered. Her voice hoarse.

The person on the other side of the phone spoke continuously. But what I saw was the expression on Bella's face,her eyes dilated,the blood draining from her cheeks and reducing the rosy colour of her cheek. I immediately got up and gathered her in my arms. She was sobbing. The phone fell from her hands. I picked it up. The man on the other side unaware that Bella was not there,kept on speaking telling that the bodies of her parents were in the Glenhill morgue which was located in the outskirts of the town. I put down the phone and looked at Bella.

"Bels what happened?" I asked.

"They died. They were in the car and it crashed with the truck and.." she couldn't speak.

I held her in my arms and let her cry at least her pain would be reduced. I drew soothing circles on her back and she relaxed slightly.

We got up and freshened ourselves. She didn't have the energy to take a bath thus, I gave her one. Strangely there was no sexual arousal in both of us. I felt a strange urgency to soothe her. She leaned against my body as I massaged her scalp.

"Mumu why is it that I'm always the one who suffers?" ,she asked.

"It wasn't your fault baby. I'm always with you..beside you. To support and protect and love you" I replied gently.

She turned around and buried her face in my chest. Hot tears poured down her eyes and fell on my chest. Strangely I could feel her pain in me.

I helped her to dress up as her hands were trembling. I made her sit on the sofa as I went to to dress myself. When I returned I found Bella seated in the same position. She hadn't moved an inch. Her eyes red with continued crying.

I helped her get up from the sofa. I chose to drive and she didn't hesitate. She didn't have the energy. She remained silent during the entire journey. I really missed my talkative Bella but I could understand her situation. When we reached the morgue, I helped her get out of the car. I went and talked to the receptionist she nodded and a man with deep set eyes came and led us to a room. Bella looked as pale as paper. I put an arm round her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

BPOV

My mind didn't seem to work. Everything around me seemed blurry. I felt Edward's warm hand around my shoulder and I relaxed considerably and leaned into him. All the time he remained there beside me,I almost felt like child who is helpless and dependent on someone..except here I'm the child who doesn't have the father and mother to depend on but she depends on her beloved Mumu.

We entered into a small room which was barely lit by an electric bulb. There was a foul stench in the atmosphere and I had to cover my nose. The man guiding us removed the blood stained white shroud from over the bodies and what I saw in front of me..I couldn't bear it any longer. Tears flooded my eyes and I wept violently. Sobbing hard while Edward held me to prevent me from falling down. My parents's face could be hardly recognisable I recognised them only by their clothes.

Edward took me out of the room and seated me on one of the plastic seats. I leaned on his shoulder and cried like I never cried before. Edward seemed to understand my pain and thus, kept quite and drew soothing circles on my neck and rubbing my shoulders and I felt grateful to him for that.

I fell asleep on his shoulder soon and I didn't remember how and when we returned home.

The next few days..I refused to eat anything or do my daily chores..

Edward never got impatient with me,I felt his disappointment. I understood that he wanted me to get normal but I just couldn't.

I refused to go to the church for the burial rites,Edward went instead after all if my parents remained alive he would have been their son-in-law.

Days passed and I did everything that I usually did. But I realised that I spoke rarely to Edward..

He was lying on the sofa with his head on my lap while I ran my fingers through his copper hair.

A/N Read and review as always. Love you all! xx


End file.
